1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of high voltage commutation distributors for use with internal combustion engines and more specifically to the uniquely configured high voltage common electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical commutators for internal combustion engines are commonly called distributors and normally include a base attached to the engine, a cap and a shaft. The shaft is gear driven by the engine to rotate in synchronization with the engine. The shaft is normally mounted in the base with a bearing or bushing to provide low frictional rotation about a central axis of the base. A rotor element is attached to the shaft inside a commutation cavity defined by the distributor base and cap. The distributor cap is formed to mount on the base and contains several electrical contacts that are insulated from each other and connected to individual spark plugs of the engine. The rotor element may contain one or more commutation electrodes that provide electrical connection between a common high voltage source electrode and individual ones of the spark plug contacts on the cap. The common high voltage electrode is usually directly connected to a high voltage wire from the secondary of an ignition coil and provides several areas positioned for arc-gap conduction registration with a rotor conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,269 illustrates a distributor utilizing arc-gap conduction methods and various configurations of a common high voltage electrode which connects with a high voltage wire from an ignition coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,922 illustrates a distributor utilizing a common high voltage terminal interconnected with a high voltage wire from the secondary of an ignition coil. This patent further illustrates the common technique of mounting a rotor driveshaft in bearings to provide support and low frictional rotation about a central axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,202 illustrates a distributor which employs a plurality of common high voltage electrodes interconnected with a high voltage terminal for receiving a high voltage wire from the secondary of an ignition coil. This patent further shows a driveshaft member mounted for rotation in sleeve-type bearings within the base number.
The aforementioned prior art references are typical in that the common electrode serves a single function, while the rotors are rotationally mounted via conventional bushing or ball bearing assemblies.